As used herein, the term display device is intended to encompass all electronic devices capable of displaying visual content, including but not limited to computers, including but not limited to laptop, notebook, tablet and desktop computing devices; mobile telephones, cameras (both movie and still) and; televisions (TV). Each of the foregoing devices includes many component parts including the physical case or cabinet in which individual components may reside, circuit boards, power supplies, circuit elements such as integrated electronic components, and of course the display panel itself Currently, these display panels are flat display panels comprising liquid crystal display elements, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display elements, or plasma display elements, and of course the glass or plastic substrates on which many of these elements are disposed and/or enclosed by. In some cases a protective display cover plate may be positioned between an observer and the display panel. The display cover plate not only protects the display panel from mechanical damage, but may in some instances be used to conceal edge bezels used to house the edge portions of the display panel and components associated therewith.
Despite the protective function of the display cover plate, the display cover plate itself may be susceptible to damage, principally because operations performed to shape the display cover plate, such as cutting and/or grinding, may leave flaws at the edges of the display cover plate that may serve as sources for cracks if subject to tensile stress.